The Search for a Home- A Jolteon Fanfic
by Joltthejolteon
Summary: The second installation of Jolt's story, taking place after the events of Snowpoint
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Meeting

(If you are reading this without having read my first story, Snowpoint Mountain, go back and read it. Otherwise, enjoy)

Four days. It had been four days since Jolt was abandoned. He looked up at the cave from the temporary shelter he had built in the forest below. There had been some activity there yesterday, but it had died down. The humans discovered it was just a regular, empty cave after the Eeveeloutions had cleared it, and he imagined the trainer that had commanded her Pokémon to torture him embarrassed and furious. He snickered at the thought of her being laughed at, and her Pokémon being punished. It served them right. Jolt wondered where the group was by now. Yesterday, he had seen Frost collecting berries, but she promptly ignored him when he called. Jolt was still too weak to fight or follow her, so he gave up. It would still be another few days before he could travel, and if the others didn't want anything to do with him, there wasn't much he could do. By now, the only one he really missed was Angel. She was the only one who had stuck by him, and he hoped he could see her again someday.

Jolt woke up early the next morning to a heavy rainstorm. It rained as well as snowed in the forest, and Jolt was glad he had covered his shelter with more than one layer of leaves. Otherwise, he'd have been drenched. He didn't dare go out into the freezing cold rain, so that day was spent in the shelter, eating berries and day dreaming. On the sixth day, Jolt took off his bandages. His wounds had been bad, but they were healing nicely, partly due to the berries he'd been eating. Few humans realized the true healing power of berries. Jolt got up around noon to stretch his legs and get some exercise. The snow was especially cold compared to the warmth of his temporary den, but Jolt warmed up as he jogged along. His muscles no longer hurt when he moved them, but he didn't move too fast, since he didn't want to push it. Jolt stopped by a nearby pond for a drink of fresh water, and to clean himself off. He didn't even stop to look around as he slipped into the cold water, and began to wash up. It was a good five minutes before he noticed her, sitting on the opposite shore, enjoying herself in the water. Jolt stopped for a moment to stare. There, in front of him, yet somehow oblivious to his presence, was a beautiful Vaporeon.

Jolt looked at her carefully, noticing her every feature. She lay on her back, floating calmly in the water. Jolt didn't dare move, as he didn't want to startle her, or alert her to his presence just yet. _Everything about her is just perfect,_ Jolt thought. Jolt finally looked away, and shook his head. _I really need to stop falling for strangers… _he thought, but all the same, Jolt instantly developed a crush. Jolt cursed himself for being so fickle, but it was undeniable; he liked her.

The Vaporeon tilted her head and opened her eyes, to see a Jolteon looking at her. "Eep!" she squealed, and ducked under the water. She was completely invisible by then, no matter how hard Jolt looked. "Hey, I just want to talk to you!" Jolt called, but if she heard him, she chose not to show it. After a few minutes it was obvious that she wasn't going to come back up while he was around, so Jolt quickly finished his bathing, took a few long droughts of water, and headed back for the den, slightly disappointed that he didn't get a chance to talk to her. The Vaporeon watched him go, observing him. _He could have easily taken me, and I wouldn't have put up much of a fight,_ she thought, confused. She wondered why he'd chosen to look, and not attack. She thought about getting up and running after him, but he disappeared into the trees. Even though he was an electric type, and she should avoid him, she was interested. _Maybe ill see him again tomorrow,_ she thought as she exited the pond to go back to her sisters.

Three days later, she got her wish. She waited for him in the cold water, as she had done the past two days, when he came back to the pond. Her nerve broke then, and she ducked under again, but this time got a good look at him. He appeared to be getting over injuries, but he was pretty attractive, even by her own standards. He stepped into the water like he had done the previous time, and that's when she steeled herself to poke her head back up. Jolt was initially surprised when he saw the Vaporeon appear out of nowhere, but he soon realized it was the same one he had seen before. She fully surfaced 10 feet away from him, and looked at him shyly. Jolt smiled at her as warmly as he could, despite the freezing water. For a while, neither spoke, each trying t figure out what to say. It was Jolt who broke the silence, figuring introductions couldn't hurt. "My names Jolt," He said nervously. "I… uh… like your fins." Jolt immediately facepawed, muttering "stupid, stupid, stupid…" The Vaporeon giggled, and said "I'm Ripple. I like your spikes." Jolt looked up at her, his embarrassment slowly fading. Her voice was smooth, like water calmly flowing over a smooth rock. Ripple slowly moved over and sat by Jolt, much to his surprise. He seemed nice, and she wanted to get to know him at the very least, despite how nervous and shy she was feeling.

Jolt let his paw dip back into the water, and he slowly got over his surprise and shyness as they started up a small conversation. She told him how she was scared of electric types, since she had been attacked several times by them. Jolt assured her he wouldn't dare harm her, and slowly she began to trust him. He told her about where he was staying, and how he was looking for a new home. It was coincidence that they had met, Ripple explained, because her and her sisters were just about to move on, searching for a home themselves.

No sooner had she finished explain that to him, when someone shouted "Get the fuck away from her!" Jolt was lifted up telekinetically, and hurled against a tree, hard. This knocked the wind out of him, and spots began to cloud his vision. Without even a chance to get up, he was hit by an ice beam that was so cold it burned. Ripple shouted something at his two assailants, but they pressed on the attack. Jolt managed to get up, and his vision cleared. It was a Glaceon and an Espeon who were attacking him. Ripple shouted at them to leave him alone, but again to no avail. Jolt want about to be caught unprepared again, and sprinted at the two as fast as he could.

Within seconds, Jolt was there. The Espeon was the greater threat, so he attacked her first, shocking his fist and nailing her with an improvised thunderpunch. She flew backward, and Jolt shot a shadow ball at her to keep her down as he turned to face the Glaceon. Almost as fast as Jolt had, she froze her arm, but the ice was as sharp as razors. She swung at him, which Jolt blocked with his iron claws, and for a few minutes they dueled back and forth. Finally, in an attempt to end the battle, she began to whip up a blizzard, but Jolt was faster. He quickly shot her with a few pin missiles, which threw her off balance, and nailed her with a mighty thunderbolt. The Glaceon screamed and fell, just as the Espeon got up. She hit him in the back of the head with a shadow ball, and Jolt flew back, his vision blurring. The last thing he saw was Ripple running towards him, concern on her face, before he blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Integration

Jolt woke up that night, in a clearing lit by moonlight. He tried to get up, but his muscles were too sore and cut up to allow him to move freely, so he stayed down. Upon closer inspection, he was bandaged all over with leaves. He looked to his left, and saw Ripple close beside him, fast asleep. He looked up and saw the Glaceon and the Espeon sleeping nearby, similarly bandaged. Jolt turned his attention back to Ripple, and he scooted closer to her. It was particularly cold that night, as it was rapidly becoming winter, and Jolt was already shivering. He got so close that their pelts touched, and he snuggled up to her as best as he could. Consciously or not, she put an arm over him and rolled to where their faces were inches apart. Jolt froze, afraid he had woken her up, but after a few minutes, he became convinced she was still sleeping. Despite her damp skin, she was warm, and soon she warmed Jolt up with as well. He studied her calm, sleeping face, the feel of her arm around him, and the warmth they were sharing. Jolt didn't care how soon it had been since his lover had abandoned him anymore; he was in love with this Vaporeon. Jolt quickly fell back asleep next to her, happy for the first time since leaving the cave.

_Oh Jeez,_ the Glaceon thought as she woke up and saw Jolt and Ripple together. She had woken up first, wincing as her muscles still ached from the thunder she took the previous day. This was just great: her little sister had went and fallen in love with a stranger. She looked at him in the early morning light. She didn't like the fact that her sister obviously had a crush on him, but all the same, he wasn't that bad. She had already seen how strong he was physically, and he wasn't all that bad looking either. Under normal circumstances, she might have even wanted him for herself. She pushed those thoughts aside and got up and stretched, ignoring her hurting muscles. She went to go find breakfast, as was the duty of the one who woke up first.

The Espeon woke up next, and wasn't very surprised by what she saw. She had felt her sister's emotions the previous day, and the days before hand, and knew she was crushing on him. She sighed, stretching out the shoulder where his thunderpunch had hit. She wondered if he was going to travel with them now, as Ripple had briefly explained what little he had told her about him from their conversation. If he too was looking for a place to settle down in, coupled with her little sister's budding feelings for him, then it wasn't too much of a stretch to think that he might come with them. The most easy going in the group, she figured she would just have to get used to him as she laid back down and fell back asleep.

Ripple was the third to wake up, followed by Jolt a few minutes later. She was initially embarrassed when she found how close they were sleeping together, but didn't scoot away. She liked being close to him, despite still being a little shy. Jolt yawned and opened his eyes, and was greeted by her smiling face. "Good morning," she said cheerfully. "Morning," Jolt replied as happily as he could, despite how drowsy he was. Ripple seemed cheerful, and that put him in a good mood to begin with.

Not too long later, the Glaceon returned with a breakfast of berries. She set them down in the middle of the clearing, and all of them got up to eat. Jolt was somewhat surprised that she offered some to him, and he gratefully accepted, thanking her as he took a bite. _At least he know his manners,_ she thought, hoping that he wouldn't turn ou_t _to be just some asshole. When breakfast was over, they began to travel. It was decided that Jolt would stick with them for a few days, just to see if things worked out. The Glaceon, who Jolt soon learned was named Icy, looked at him often, observing him. The Espeon, Sun, seemed indifferent, and Ripple hid her joy from him. Her sisters picked up on it with ease, but neither seemed to care enough to do anything, yet.

Over the course of a few days, their small group made it to the edge of the longer, thicker section of the forest. Getting to know each other better, Jolt and Icy warmed up to each other, Sun became a little more open to him, and Ripple got over her shyness. Jolt liked their little group, and had decided to stay with hem as long as they cared for him to. They welcomed him with open arms when he announced his decision, and Ripple even went as far as to plant a small kiss on his cheek. Her crush on him slowly developed, but it wasn't too big, yet.

On the sixth day since they had met Jolt, their group arrived at a large ranch. On the gate, the name Ee. Farms was inscribed in long, black letters. "Let's see what's over there," Jolt suggested, motioning over to the gate. The others went along with it, figuring it couldn't hurt to at least check the place out. The three girls headed for the house, while Jolt made his way over towards what looked like a machine shed. "Hello?" Jolt called, stepping inside. No response. He turned around, about to leave when suddenly he was pounced on, tackled, and pinned down from behind. He landed on his back, and he looked up to see who was attacking him. Standing above him, looking exited, was a female Jolteon.

(Characters used with permission from Toy Haunter. If you haven't already, check him out. He's very talented and creative, and it would be well worth your time to read some of his stuff, if you haven't already. Story I'm using: s/8089183/1/Love-of-all-Kinds)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Volt

"Hiya!" The Jolteon said excitedly as she stood over him. When'd your trainer bring you here? We don't get all too many of our kind. In fact, I've never met a male Jolteon!" She was going way too fast for Jolt to even begin to comprehend what she was saying, and she wasn't showing any signs of getting off him. "Uh, hi?" was all he managed to get out. "Hiya there," she responded, finally slowing down a little. "My names Volt." Jolt gave her a friendly smile. "I'm Jolt it's a pleasure to meet you," he responded. "Cool name. So anyway, when'd did you get here? I haven't seen any trainers come by this week." She slowly lowered herself on to him, which made Jolt a little uncomfortable. "Just now, I guess?" he answered shakily. He didn't know where this was heading, but by her body language, he could make a pretty good guess. "Well, anyway, let's get down to business, shall we?" her tone changed from exited to seductive in a few seconds, and Jolt was really confused, now. "What business?" he asked, already knowing the answer but unsure why she wanted to do that with him, since they had met roughly 40 seconds ago. Volt giggled at his confusion, and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Me. I'm the reason what your trainer brought you here," she explained, which only served to confuse him more.

"I just wandered in here, I don't really have a trainer," Jolt explained, hoping she would explain what was going on. Volt seemed surprised at first, but that soon turned into desire. "I've never taken a wild male before," she said, slowly edging closer to his face. "Let's see if you're more fun." Jolt swallowed hard. Why was this Jolteon acting like this? He was a little concerned, mostly over how Ripple would react if she saw them mating. It was her that he wanted to be with, after all. However, Volt wasn't going to take no for an answer. Before Jolt had time to react, she bent down over him, and started rubbing her wet pussy against his crotch. Jolt almost instantly felt his cock slide out of it's sheathe. Jolt tried to hide it, but Volt had already felt it touch her. She smiled, proud of how quickly she had made him erect.

15 minutes later, was surprised by a human walking into the shed. Jolt scrambled and tried to get up, but Volt had him pinned so hard that he couldn't even sit up. The human watched them for a moment, and Jolt thought for sure that Volt would see him and stop. Instead, she ignored him completely, continuing on riding him, getting hard and fast by now, and moaning loudly. Jolt wished that she would stop, although he admitted to himself that he really did like it, or at the very least the human would leave. Neither happened, however. Jolt tried his best to ignore the human, and even managed to enjoy it for a little while. He imagined it was Ripple riding him, and the thought actually managed to turn him on even more. After a few minutes, Jolt felt his climax begin to build. "Get off me, I'm close!" he shouted at her, but she didn't seem to care. She rode him even harder, slamming down on his cock as hard as she could, filling herself with him. She loved his endurance, as most of the other electric Pokémon hadn't lasted long enough to please her, and none had lasted as long as this Jolteon. Jolt went into panic mode, memories of when Sparky rode him flooding back. But no matter how hard he struggled, she would not let him go. It wasn't long before her tight walls clamped down on his cock, and they both climaxed at the same time. "No!" Jolt shouted as he started cumming, but it was too late. Volt looked up at the ceiling as she came and felt him cum into her, her mouth open, in pure bliss. Not only had she been pleasured thoroughly, but she had finally mated with her own kind. She almost fell off as she leaned forward, collapsing on his chest, panting hard.

Jolt was furious, somewhat dulled by his orgasm, but furious all the same. "Why the hell did you do that?!" he shouted at her. He didn't want to father yet another kid, with a stranger on top of that. "That's what you're supposed to do…" Volt panted, unconcerned with the fact that she was going to become pregnant. "That's what they always do." Jolt was taken aback. What they always do? She had done this before, with others? Jolt realized that he had just mated with a harlot, but the thought didn't disgust him as much as he thought it would. He had enjoyed her, even if it was a bit sudden, and he had to admit that she looked hot, lying on top of him, panting. Jolt knew he shouldn't have been having those thoughts, but a more primal part of him came out as he looked at her. None of that mattered now, anyway. What was done was done, and Jolt slowly allowed himself to relax, and hold Volt in his arms. She snuggled up to him, glad that he wasn't mad anymore, and Jolt was reminded of Sparky. He pushed the painful thought away, and focused on the present. They laid together for a little while, basking in the afterglow of their mating.

They walked back to the house from the shed, telling the other about themselves and making nice conversation. When they arrived, Ripple, Sun, and Icy were there, laying around with several other Eeveeloutions Jolt didn't know. When she saw him, Ripple ran up to him and gave him a big hug. Jolt hugged her back, pleasantly surprised. By now, the sun had set, and the others disappeared into rooms in the dark house. Ripple explained how they had met the other Eeveeloutions, and had decided to stay for a few days. Jolt didn't mind, but he knew he would need to keep a close eye on Ripple, in case someone got the wrong idea. The human, surprisingly, didn't mind at all having them in his home, and welcomed them with open arms. Jolt didn't trust humans, but he figured this one couldn't be all bad. Ripple led him to their own room, and they laid together on a soft mattress. It was the first time in a while that Jolt had slept comfortably, warm on the mattress and under a blanket. He and Ripple cuddled, actually cuddled for a while, which put Jolt in a content mood. They fell asleep together, each thinking about the day's events, what the future held, and about being with each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Farm Life

Jolt woke up late into the next morning, and to his relief, Ripple was still sleeping beside him. He ran a paw over her cool face, gently waking her up. She yawned and stretched, arching her back under the covers. "Morning, Ripple," Jolt greeted her groggily, yet happily. Having her beside him helped him to sleep well, and he was in a good mood. "Morning, Jolt," Ripple replied, then promptly laid back down on the mattress. She, it seemed, was not yet ready to get up. She was a little more laid back than him, but Jolt attributed that to her being a water type and him being electric. He got out of bed and silently creeped out of the room, into the quiet house. No one else was up yet. He crept down the hall, exploring the comfortable home, and arrived at a door that stood slightly ajar. Suddenly, the door to what looked like a bathroom opened, and in walked another, different human. Jolt quickly ducked in the room, and nosed the door shut behind him. He saw an Umbreon sleeping peacefully in a bigger bed, and he guessed it belonged to the human. Jolt didn't have long to get a good look, however, as footsteps approached the door.

"Hey, Vince, you in there?" came the voice of the other human. Suddenly, the first human, who Jolt assumed was Vince, burst through the door muttering curses. He was damp from recently taking a shower, and he looked at the Umbreon as she started to wake up. He tried to coax the Umbreon out of his bed, but she refused, moaning "I don't wanna! Not Yet!" Jolt could tell that Vince was getting desperate by the look on his face, and he needed that Umbreon out, now. The knocking on the door got even louder, and Jolt traced Vince's eyes to a nearby open window. It didn't take long for Jolt to arrive at the same conclusion that Vince did. "Uh, Vince?" the Umbreon said questioningly as he picked her up. _Holy shit, he's really gonna do it!_ Jolt thought, already struggling not to laugh. "Hey!" she shouted in surprise as he hurled her out the window, and into the chilly outdoor morning. Jolt couldn't stand it anymore, and he burst out laughing, loud. The whole scene was so ridiculous that he couldn't help it. He wasn't laughing for long however, as Vince picked him up a few seconds later. "Sorry big guy, I'd hate to make a bad impression, but I got to do this." And out the window Jolt went. He had a really soft landing for some reason. Jolt looked down, and discovered he had landed on the Umbreon, who was looking back up at him, really confused. "Ow…" she groaned. Jolt got up and off of her, remembering what happened the last time he laid on top of an Umbreon. No sooner had he stood up, than two treat hit him in the head, and he heard the window shut.

The Umbreon laid on her back, groaning in discomfort. "Uh, you okay?" Jolt asked, afraid he'd hurt her when he landed on her. "It's too damn early for this," she complained, and rolled over onto her stomach. Jolt stepped forward, placed his paw on her shoulder, and zapped her. It was a small dosage; only 30 volts. A trifling amount to Jolt, but enough to make the Umbreon jump up and yowl in pain and surprise. "What the fuck, Volt!?" she shouted. She turned around however, and saw it wasn't her friend but the male she had heard about from Twilight, the Espeon. She stopped short, and took a step back. _Why couldn't he have been an Umbreon? _She wondered. He was attractive, and she already felt herself start to want him, despite how early it was. Jolt picked up the treats and offered them both to her. "I stopped liking these a while ago," Jolt explained, setting them down in front of her. "…Thanks. I'm, uh, Moonlight," she said stupidly. _Is that the best I come up with?_ She thought, mentally facepawing. "No problem, and my names Jolt, by the way," Jolt replied cheerfully. Before Moonlight could say something, someone shouted "Get the fuck away from my woman, bastard!" "Oh Arceus, it's _him_…" Moonlight said, with a mixture of anger and annoyance in her voice.

A Raticate jumped out from some nearby bushes, looking really pissed off, although Jolt had no idea why. "I'm not your female, dumbass!" Moonlight shouted at him. "I won't let this asshole stand in the way of our true love!" He shouted back, finally giving Jolt the hint that he was referring to him. "This little shit hasn't left me alone since I pleasured him," She whispered into Jolt's ear, almost pleadingly. Jolt got the hint, and walked up to the smaller Pokémon angrily. "Listen here, fucker, this Umbreon is _mine_, and mine alone. If you don't back off right now, ill beat your sorry ass back to the Jhoto region!" The Raticate was taken aback, while Moonlight giggled. Secretly, she liked him getting defensive over her, even if it was just pretend. The Raticate's surprise quickly turned into rage, and he lunged at Jolt with his razor sharp teeth, furious. Jolt, who was much faster and stronger than the stupid little city Pokémon, electrified his paw. He swung at the Raticate, nailing him in the face and sending him flying back into a tree. The Raticate was out cold, and didn't get up. Moonlight pounced on him from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a hug, feeling oddly girly for some reason. "Thanks, Jolty!" she exclaimed to him, happily. Jolt really hadn't done much, but he smiled, knowing he had helped her. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, deeply and passionately. She went deeper than expected, but she didn't care; she had to know what his lips felt like, at the very least. Jolt looked at her in surprise, blushing hard at her sudden burst of passion. After what seemed like forever, Moonlight broke their kiss and released him, as suddenly as she had begun. "By Jolty, it's nice to meet you!" she said, and ran off. Had he detected a bit of lust in her voice? _This is gonna be a very interesting few days,_ Jolt thought as he started making his way back to the front of the house, looking for a way in. What was with girls and him, anyway?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The gift

"Aw shit," Jolt said as he was telekinetically lifted off the roof where he had been hiding all day. Twilight giggled, and Sun smiled happily. They strode back in to the house triumphantly, their prey hovering over their heads. Vince looked up from watching TV, as did the others who were in the room. "Finally got him?" the Vaporeon asked. "He's ours, Ocean," Twilight replied. "Where was he?" asked the Glaceon. "The roof." The Glaceon snorted. "Aw, c'mon Jolty, is that the best you can do?" Jolt hung upside down, suspended in midair. Last of all to turn and look was Vince, who burst out laughing when he saw Jolt. "Thanks for all the help, guys," Jolt muttered. Ocean heard him, however, and took that as her invitation. "Can me and Snow join you guys?" she asked. Snow looked back at her, a little surprised, but willing all the same. "He's a present for the birthday girl," Sun explained, not wanting Jolt to we wore out before he was given. Jolt's ears perked up. "Whose birthday is it?" he asked as the made towards another room. The Espeons refused to tell him, however, and instead did something far more unanticipated: they wrapped him up in tight wrapping paper, and locked him in place with a ribbon. "You're fucking kidding," Jolt said, annoyed, sending giggles from the two girls. By the time they finished, the only part of Jolt that was still visible was his head, an extremely annoyed expression on his face.

They brought him back into the living room, and Twilight took hold over him while Sun went to go get the birthday girl. It took the other three a minute to realize what they were staring at, but when they did, the three learned what rolling on the floor laughing was. Jolt, who was thoroughly humiliated and pissed off by now, had to struggle against the urge to shock them as hard as he could. Vince recovered first, and managed to get up, his face red from laughing so hard. "The girls will really getcha, wont they, fella?" he said. Jolt looked away, trying to calm down. Ocean's continued laughing didn't make it easy, however. "What's the matter, Jolty? Espeon got your tongue?" That was the last straw; Jolt couldn't hold back his anger any more. Without thinking, he took a deep breath, and zapped Ocean with a light thunderbolt. "Gah!" she yelped, jumping up in pain. Vince wasn't sure whether to laugh or get defensive of his girl. However, he'd lived with them long enough to know when something was up, and he was pretty sure Ocean had deserved it. Laughing it was. "Why you…!" Ocean shouted angrily, but before she could do anything, Sun opened the door and ran inside.

"She's coming! Let's move Jolt to the guest bedroom!" Sun said to Twilight, who had been sitting there calmly throughout the entire episode. She got up, and together they moved Jolt into the guest room and dropped him down on the mattress. Jolt landed softly, happy to touch solid ground for the first time in a half hour. They moved him onto his back and positioned him accordingly, then Sun went and shut off the lights. Twilight again was left holding him with telekinesis as Sun exited the room to go greet the birthday girl, whoever she was. Jolt cycled through the list of Eeveeloutions in his head, trying to guess who it was. He wasn't kept waiting very long, as soon the door opened. "Just lay on the bed, and we'll show you your present," he heard Sun say. Someone laid next to him in the darkness, and he could tell from her lack of movement that she had no idea Jolt was there. The lights flipped on, and both Jolt and the one lying next to him gasped. There, lying beside him, was Ripple.

Jolt looked at her in despair. Of all those who were there, Jolt hoped it wasn't Ripple. He didn't want to mate with her for a while, until the time was right. She was special to him, and he didn't want to mess up their relationship. Ripple looked just as surprised, her mouth and eyes widened in shock. "Go!" Sun shouted, and they both left the room, turning off the light and shutting the door behind them. The two laid in the darkness, dead silent. Jolt was hoping that she would release him, but Ripple was contemplating weather or not she would accept the gift as it was intended. Jolt began to struggle against his bonds, and Ripple decided she would give him the choice. She opened up the paper a little, and dragged her paw around in a circle on his chest, seductively. "Well Jolty… Do you want to?" Jolt stopped. He was glad the darkness of the room covered up his blush, because he was blushing hard. One by one, his concerns started to leave him. He had wanted this girl since he'd met her, so what was stopping him from taking her? "Ripple, I…" he began. The words flowed out of his mouth, and he had no control over them. "Ripple! I want you! I need you!" he shouted, struggling against the wrapping for a different reason. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Ripple exclaimed excitedly, and used her claws to liberate Jolt. No sooner than he was freed did he sit up, and move to get on top of her. She was all that mattered anymore, and Jolt was eager to finally have her. He was stopped short by a loud crash and shouting coming from outside the door. Some of the voices seemed oddly familiar to Jolt. He paused and sat up, looking at the door. The shouting stopped just as quickly as it had started. Jolt was about to lay back down, when suddenly the door exploded, flying off to the side. Ripple screamed and sat up, clutching on to her lover-to-be's arm in surprise. The lights flickered on, due to unusually high electromagnetic waves. Standing in the doorway, the look of a determined warrior on her face, was Sparky.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Holdout

Jolt stared at Sparky in utter disbelief. Seeing her there, standing in front of him, was so random that he really couldn't even begin to wrap his head around it. It was so unbelievable, that if Rubi and Snow hadn't moved over and stood in the doorway with her, he'd have mistaken her for someone else. While Jolt stared at them, dumbfounded for some reason, Ripple was a lot less happy to see these intruders. They had just interrupted her mating with her crush, and she was getting pissed. She didn't know who they were, but she was already annoyed. Without warning, Sparky ran at them and jumped on the mattress, hugging Jolt tightly. "I finally found you!" she exclaimed happily, not letting go. By now, Jolt had come to his senses, and he really wasn't sure how much he liked seeing her again. It was still too early, and while he had gotten over the sadness of her betrayal, he hadn't gotten over his anger. He was caught between hugging her back and kicking her off, and kicking her off was winning. Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Jolt saw Icy land a hard Ice Punch on Rubi, sending her flying.

Rubi screamed in pain as she flew, causing them all to turn and look. Snow hit her with an ice punch of her own, and the two Glaceons disappeared. The full gravity of what was really happening struck Jolt and Ripple at the same time, right as Sparky got off of him and ran out to assist her friend. Jolt and Ripple followed her seconds later, both losing their lust almost instantly. The house had become a warzone, with blast marks and holes everywhere. Several small skirmishes between those from the cave and those here broke out, but it was obvious Jolt's first family was winning. Save against Icy and Sun, the wild Pokémon were a lot stronger than the domesticated ones. "Were getting you out of here, c'mon!" Sparky shouted, ganging up on Icy with Snow. Questions started to well up in Jolt's head, but he pushed them down for the time being. He wasn't sure who to help.

"Jolt, we gotta help Icy!" Ripple shouted at him, now scared for both her sister, and unsure what Jolt was going to do. Jolt, hearing the concern in his almost-lover's voice, snapped him out of his inner conflict. The fight wasn't fair at all, and the farm Eeveeloutions would need all the help they could get. Jolt nodded, and Ripple sprang into action without warning. She delivered a powerful, yet controlled hydro pump to Snow, knocking her over as she was about to strike Icy. Sparky turned, and looked at Ripple with rage. "Why you…" she began, as Jolt stood next to Ripple. She began charging up a thunderbolt in revenge for Snow, and Ripple flashed Jolt a panicked look. "Don't hurt her, Sparky!" he shouted, but it was too late. She sent the attack flying at Ripple with a loud crack, as Jolt reached his paw out in front of her. Thanks to his ability, Volt Absorb, he was able to literally catch her thunderbolt, and now he was pissed. He walked up to Sparky, who smiled at him and said "Let's go home, Jolty." Jolt, much to her surprise, locked his paws together and slammed them down on her head, knocking her to the floor. She screamed, slamming hard against the floor, and looked up at Jolt with a mixture of confusion and pain. Jolt extended his metallic claws. "No one, and I mean no one, will ever hurt Ripple if I can help it!" he shouted, and swiped at her, sending her barreling into Flame.

Jolt smiled. Flame was one of the ones that he wanted to hurt. Electrifying his paw, Jolt ran up to the Flareon right as he got up, and gave him an electrified uppercut. Flame slammed painfully against the ceiling, and fell back down with a cry of agony and surprise. Using a move Jolt had improvised by watching some of Ocean's favorite show, Battle Girls, he leapt into the air before Flame landed. Electrifying his leg, he spun around and delivered an electrified roundhouse kick, sending Flame into the wall before finally landing with a dull thud. Flame looked up at his former friend, as confused and hurt as Sparky that he would do that. "That's for kicking me on the ground, asshole," Jolt said angrily. Teaming up, they actually managed to push the invaders outside, and into a tight circle. Memories of their words, their blows and their abandonment fueled Jolt, making him put more power into his attacks. When they were all in a tightly knit circle, Jolt thought of Sparky turning her back on him, and a burst of rage came over him. Without thinking, he poured as much energy as he could into a massive multi thunder attack. Thunderbolts rained down on the group, striking painfully and mercilessly with nothing held back. Those from the farm, and even Jolt's three companions stopped to watch his fury, awe and some fear in their eyes. Screams of agony erupted from the circle, and quickly they all dropped, save Sparky. Jolt ended the attack when the only one left standing was Sparky. From out of the forest nearby came a Vaporeon. Jolt readied another electrical blast, but stopped himself right before he fired. Standing next to her mother, sobbing, was Angel, the only one Jolt could never be angry with.

Every fiber if his being wanted to strike her, rage still coursing through him. His love for his daughter was stronger than his rage, however, and he came up out of his attacking stance. He couldn't, no matter what, bring himself to strike his little girl. For a while, no one moved or said anything. Sparky looked at Jolt, a look of pain, anger and betrayal on her face. Angel, however, couldn't stop herself from crying. She ran to Jolt with the tears streaming down her face, and pulled him into a tight hug. This time, Jolt hugged back, his eyes becoming moist with his own tears. He loved his daughter deeply, no matter what. Everyone watched the two hug each other, crying, in complete silence. Slowly, she left him and went and sat back with her mother, who put her arm over Angel comfortingly. "How could you forsake us, your family, so easily?!" she yelled at him. Some of Jolt's anger returned, but instead of calming down like he usually would, he let his emotions burst out. "How could you be so blind?! Did you honestly think that you could all beat me and leave in a cave to die, all because I was tortured into giving up the location of our cave, then come back and pretend that everything's fine? Well it's not! I left you all just as quickly as you all left me!" Silence. Sparky looked down at the ground guiltily, and the few of the ones who had woken up did the same. There was no argument to that.

"Leave," Jolt commanded. And they left. Limping, bleeding, hurt and confused, they all left. How could Jolt turn on them so easily? Was there any hope that he would ever come back to them, despite what they had done? "We will meet again, before too long," Rubi said as she turned to leave. With a pang of regret in her voice, she added "And I pray to Arceus that it will be on better terms." Jolt watched them all go back into the wilderness from which they had come. It would be time for his small group to do the same, soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Sickness

Jolt arched his back, tired, yet happy. Finally, after 4 long, grueling days of hard labor, the den was completed. He stepped back, admiring his work. With his metal claws, he had dug out 4 separate dens, each very large, as large as his room in the cave had been. Each had a ventilation shaft, and connected to a central chamber outside. The hardest part had been moving in and placing the large tree trunks that supported each room. Without Sun, it probably wouldn't have been possible, and still took several hours. He had made bedding out leaves, and wool a Mareep had traded in exchange for a few hours alone with him. It had really brightened his day from the get-go. A small stream flowed through it, perfect for drinking, bathing, and catching Magikarp. _A perfect place to settle down, and maybe raise some Eevees with Ripple,_ Jolt thought, sitting down in the entrance. The others had gone hunting and gathering, and would be back for another hour or two. He laid down, and started day dreaming about Ripple, planning out how he could tell her his feelings. She probably knew he liked her, but Jolt had more than a petty crush on her now. He had chosen her over going back to his first family, making him think long and hard about what he wanted Ripple to mean to him. He had finally settled on the fact that he loved her, and at the very least, she was interested in him.

"Wow Jolt, it looks amazing!" Ripple cried, hugging him tightly. It looked a lot like the den she and her sisters had been born in before being captured, and it had a homey feel to it. It went over well with all three of them, although Sun wasn't as exited since she had helped build it with her telekinesis. She could really settled down here, she realized. Spend the rest of her days with her sisters and her Jolt. It wasn't hard for her to tell he was head over heels for her, and she tried to be more subtle about her small crush on him. Night had fallen, and after a dinner of fish ad barriers, the four dispersed to their chambers happily. Jolt snuggled into his soft bedding, and was just about to fall asleep, when Ripple slowly entered his room. Saying nothing, she laid down with him, (Jolt's bedding was large enough for 3) and snuggled up against him. Cautiously, hoping she wouldn't pull away, Jolt put his arm around her. Instead, she snuggled up close to him, and the two quickly fell asleep together.

Ripple awoke earlier than Jolt, who was still recovering from the labor of constructing their new home. She wanted to let him sleep in, so she silently got up, careful to not wake him, and went outside. She was surprised by Sun and Icy, who had been waiting for her once they discovered she wasn't in her room. "Morning," she greeted them both happily. Sleeping with her Jolt had put her in a good mood, but for some reason Icy didn't look happy. "What the hell were you doing in Jolt's room all night?" she asked interrogatively. Ripple looked taken aback, and Sun stepped up to defend her. "Aw, leave her alone, Ice. A girl can't have any fun around here?" Now it was Icy's turn to be taken aback, and Ripple started blushing as soon as she realized what they meant. "I didn't mate with him!" she exclaimed defensively. "I was just… uh… lonely." Sun seemed disappointed, and Icy relived. The two started bickering over whether or not mating just for the fun of it was okay, and the conversation was way too awkward for Ripple. She was ready to mate with Jolt just a few days ago, but it would have at least been in private. She slipped into the stream and swam along in it, curious to see where it went.

Jolt awoke about an hour later, just as Sun and Icy's argument was winding down. He looked all around him, but Ripple wasn't with him anymore. _Dammit,_ he thought, wishing that they could have spent the morning together. He walked outside, hoping he could still find her, but she was nowhere to be found. "Where's Ripple?" he asked Sun, as she seemed to be in a better mood than Icy. "She went swimming in the stream about an hour ago, maybe if you ran fast enough you could catch her. Alone. With no one around to disturb you two." Jolt caught on to what she meant right away, and he looked away to conceal his blush. "Now go make up for what you two sadly failed at last night!" Jolt had never poker face'd before, nor did he know what it meant. But in that moment, he wore the best damn poker face ever made. Sun started to giggle, and brushed up against him. "Or, you could stay here, and I'll play with you," she said, not trying at all to hide the lust and seductiveness in her voice. She coiled her tail around him and pulled him in closer, and gently planted a kiss on his cheek. By now, Jolt really wasn't sure if she was just playing around, or if she really wanted him, but he had had enough. He was scared that if he waited any longer, she would actually have him.

"Ho-kay, I'll just… uh… be going now," Jolt said, breaking free of her tail and starting to make for the exit. "Excellent choice, Jolt!" Icy, who had been listening to the whole thing, called from across the central chamber. Sun gave her a dirty look, and the two began to bicker again just as Jolt got out of earshot. Jolt followed the stream for a while, jogging along, making good time while still scanning the surface for Ripple. The stream seemed to go on forever, slowly getting bigger and bigger. Jolt stopped for a minute to rest, and spotted a fallen log in the center of the river. He hopped on it and sat for a few minutes, becoming doubtful he would actually get to spend the day with Ripple after all. Just as he was about to give up and head back, Ripple burst from under the surface, tackling Jolt, and bringing into the water with her. "Whoa!" shouted Jolt, surprised, as the two plunged into the water. It was Ice cold, considering it was early winter, and Jolt sprang out of it as fast as he could.

Ripple poked her head out of the water, and laughed at him as he sat shivering on the snow covered bank. If Jolt hadn't been used to the cold, he would have probably developed hypothermia. He was still freezing cold, however, and embarrassed she had caught him off guard so easily. However, the sight of her giggling cutely killed any anger he might have had. It was very hard, he found, to be mad at Ripple. She climbed up onto the bank, and Jolt shook himself off on her, but her skin just absorbed the water. "Vaporeon 1, Jolteon zip," she teased, and Jolt just rolled his eyes, smiling. The pair sat there for a while, enjoying themselves and the other. Ripple playfully tried to tackle Jolt, but he was ready this time, and evaded. He pinned her while she was down, both of them laughing and having fun. Jolt looked into dark eyes, getting lost in them, as she did to him. Jolt found himself leaning down, inching his face towards hers. _Do it you pussy! _He mentally screamed at himself. There was no hesitation. Their lips were less than an inch away from each other. Somewhere behind them, a tree fell.

_Fuck!_ Jolt thought angrily. He had gotten so close to finally showing her how he felt, and someone just had to knock down a tree. She scrambled up from beneath him, and they both turned to face the source of the noise. From behind the trees slithered a Muk, and its stench assaulted their noses instantly. Suddenly, without reason, it lurched forward and shot several flashes of purple at Ripple. Jolt's reaction time was faster, and he tackled her out of the way, just in time to keep her from getting hurt. Once she was safe, Jolt turned around and blasted the Muk with a furious, high-powered thunder. The Muk screamed and fell to the relentless thunder, and scurried away as fast as it could once Jolt let up. He turned back to Ripple, and stood over her. "Well that was weird," she began, but the words died in her mouth. "Jolt… Side," she whispered, barely able to speak. Her eyes were filled with fear, and Jolt looked down at himself. Protruding from his side were no less than 6 poison spikes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Competition

Ripple swam as fast as she could. With Jolt on her back she was somewhat restricted, but she still swam faster than she could run. It was about 15 minutes until they made it back to the new den, but Jolt was already fading in and out of consciousness. When they got there, Icy had stormed off in anger, and only Sun was left. Ripple took all of two seconds to explain when Sun shouted something about Pecha berries, and Ripple took off. Jolt really couldn't tell, as the poison was starting to numb his senses and movement. He staggered and fell, finding he couldn't get up, and Sun had to telekinetically move him to her room to operate on him. Until Ripple made it back with the berries, Jolt was in serious danger.

Sun began by pulling out all the spikes, which was extremely painful on Jolt's part, even with his numbed senses. Sun flinched every time she pulled a spike out, causing a blood curling scream from Jolt. The Muk shooting him at almost point blank, combined with the bumpy ride back had caused the spiked to go in very deep. Jolt felt like giving up, but it was all worth it. If he could save Ripple from having to endure the torture, he would gladly do it again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Sun finished dragging the spikes out, but now Jolt was losing a lot of blood. She grabbed some of the leaves from her bedding, and telekinetically wadded them up and placed them over the holes in Jolt's side. Finally she bandaged that all up with some cloth that she had found on the farm. _There goes my new bandana,_ she thought, but it was a necessary sacrifice. Jolt's breathing was shallow and he was getting pale; Sun needed to get the blood flowing. She knew of a few ways, but none were efficient enough, save one. She really didn't mind preforming this one, in fact she kind of wanted to, but she hoped Jolt wouldn't get mad about it.

Silently and quickly, she sat down next to him, leaned in, and started kissing his lips while keeping a paw over his heart. Jolt was too weak to resist, but by the way she felt his pulse increase, she knew it was working. They kissed for a long time, passed when Jolt's pulse had returned to normal. Sun was a virgin by choice, but she liked the way his lips felt, pressed against hers. The poison worked in cycles, and now was its off-period. Some of Jolt's strength returned, but he didn't fight the kiss, and he had to admit he liked it a little. _I hope Ripple is as good a kisser as her sister,_ Jolt thought, no longer questioning it. Jolt tried not to whine a little when she finally did pull away and laid down next to him. The warmth returned to his limbs, and suddenly he could move again. However, Sun made him stay lying down, to conserve all his energy. She moved him to her bed, gave him water and some leftover breakfast, and even rubbed his head for a while, all made easier with telekinesis, save the head rub. They waited for a long time, but Ripple never came back.

To help pass the time, Jolt recounted the full story of what had happened with the Muk. Both were confused as to why it would strike without warning, but it didn't matter much now. Jolt's condition slowly grew worse and worse, and Sun was getting concerned. It was two hours since she had sent Ripple for the Pecha berries, but there was still no sign of her. The off phase ended, and Jolt began to suffer. His body was racked with pains everywhere, which progressively hurt more and more. Sun wished Icy was still there, so that she could find out where Ripple was, or at least get the berries herself. No one came, however, and they waited on.

Ripple ran through the forest, looking desperately for a Pecha berry patch. Sun had just sent her off, but she didn't know how much time she had. After about 10 minutes of running, she finally spotted the Pecha bush, but what was next to the bush made her stop and stare. There, grinning shyly at her, was an Umbreon.

Jolt had long since stopped trying to hold his pain in, and his cries of agony filled the room. Sun could only sit by him helplessly, trying to comfort him as best as she could. The pain was too much, and Jolt prayed to Arceus for release.

Ripple forgot all about Jolt when she saw him. She hadn't seen many other Umbreons, but by her standards, this one was pretty attractive. He gracefully made his way over to her, and introduced himself. His name was Shadow, and his tone was soft, and alluring. He was roughly equal to Jolt in size and stature, but he felt new, and exotic, while Jolt was old and regular. They started talking, and hit it off right away, walking farther and farther away from the berries that would save Jolt's life.

Jolt's cries turned into screams and sobs, and he knew he couldn't take much more. It had been three hours and the poison was taking its toll on him. Sun left him to go get the berries herself, leaving him all alone in the chamber. He coughed up blood, and a slow, creeping numbness began to course through him. It wouldn't be long now; he was going to die, alone in the cold cave. His last few thoughts were about Ripple, and how he had done it all for her. He had no regrets.

Ripple and Shadow had been hanging out for a while together, playing around, laughing and telling each other about themselves. Shadow got hungry after a while, and began to snack on a few Pecha berries. He offered her one, which she accepted happily. Right as she was about to put it in her mouth, she stopped cold. Jolt had needed this berry hours ago.

Sun found Jolt laying where she had left him, silent, and shaking. He wasn't shaking because it was cold. She shoved the berry in his mouth and made him chew it up. Jolt was so weak, it took all of his energy just to swallow. She repeated the process with 4 other berries, praying she had made it in time to save his life. He passed out, but her spirits were boosted when he stopped shaking, and still had a pulse. It was faint, but there. She laid down next to him, relived that she had made it in the nick of time. _If Ripple isn't dead already, she will be when she gets here._

Ripple ran as fast as she could with the berries, Shadow close behind. She hadn't taken the time to explain, but he didn't want to leave her. She ran straight back to the den, taking about 20 minutes. When she got there, she was surprised by Sun. "Where in the fuck have you been?!" she screamed, startling both Ripple and Shadow. He stood by Ripple, in plain sight. Ripple didn't need to explain anything, as Sun pieced together what had happened quickly. Ripple began to apologize, but Sun turned to the side, bringing her arm back, and with a telekinetic boost punched her in the face so had that she flew back into Shadow. "If I hadn't gotten the berries already, Jolt would be dead!" she screamed, riotous fury coursing through her. Ripple sat up, and hung her head in shame. She had failed her friend, who had taken her place by getting poisoned. She was supposed to be the one suffering, not him. Shadow, not sure what was going on but wanting to defend Ripple, got up and confessed that it was his fault she had been late, and to hurt him.

The resulting two-pawed telekinetically enhanced slam was enough to send him flying to the stream some 25 yards away. Ripple immediately ran to help him, while Sun went back to check on Jolt. He had been so sure that she would pull though for him, too. She knew he was going to be hurt when he learned why she didn't come back. But for now, he slumbered on, slowly fighting off the poison.

(Note: What the Muk shot him wasn't actually a move, but rather some hardened sludge that was still very toxic)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Let Down

Jolt yawned and stretched, but immediately was stopped by a sharp pain in his side. He cringed, holding back a yelp. Once the shock had worn off and the pain subsided, he took a moment to look around. He was still in Suns room from where he had been, when he… died. Or at least, he thought he had died. Apparently not. He couldn't get up with the pain in his side, so he waited for Sun to come get him. She sensed his awakening and noticed his pain spike, and it wasn't long before she entered the room. "Morning Jolty," she greeted him. "You've been out for two days, welcome back." Two whole days? How could he have been out for so long He turned around and asked, "Is she okay?" Sun lowered her head for a moment, and sighed. "I don't think you'll like the reason why she didn't come back…" Jolt began to worry that something bad had happened to her, and he prayed to Arceus that she was okay. "What happened to her?" he asked, nervously. Now was her chance. She didn't want to do it, but maybe it would be better if she got Jolt and Ripple got Shadow. "To be frank, Jolt, she forgot about you." Sun was telling the absolute truth, but her straightforwardness stopped Jolt cold. "She met an Umbreon while she was out, and she forgot about you to hang out with him. You would've died, and she wouldn't have even known until hours later."

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't be. He had protected her, been with her, gave up his old family for her, and even died for her, but she didn't care? Jolt looked down at the bedding underneath him, and felt his eyes become wet. He didn't want to break down in front of Sun, but he couldn't help it. He had given Ripple so much already, but she didn't care. Jolteon's as a species were a lot more prone to anger and sadness, which only amplified Jolt's hurt. Sun, who was watching him, picked up on his hurt feelings. The immensity of them brought her down, and she had to block the signals from reaching her. Slowly and gently, she got up and sat by him, and put a paw on his shoulder comfortingly. They made not a sound, save the light tap of Jolt's tears hitting the bed. "It's alright, c'mon," she whispered softly, trying to calm him down. "It will be alright, don't you worry." Jolt, surprising the both of them, turned around and hugged her tight, crying into her shoulder. She held him there for as long as he needed, comforting him and being there for him as best as she could.

Jolt eyed Shadow darkly. He hadn't liked him from the get-go, which was to be expected, but what pissed Jolt off was the fact that he just didn't get it. It didn't take a genius to figure out why Jolt didn't like him, but Shadow just didn't get why. What was worse was that Ripple wouldn't speak to him at all now. She would literally run away from him when he tried. All she ever wanted to do was hang out with Shadow, and with every passing day the wedge between them got bigger and bigger. Jolt couldn't figure out what he was doing wrong, and was frustrated by his failing efforts to at least talk to her. Why wouldn't she even listen to him? Why wouldn't she give him a chance? Jolt came to the conclusion that it was all Shadow's fault, and that he was the wedge between them. He was half of the wedge, and the other half was Ripple's guilt at letting him down when he needed her most.

Icy seemed oblivious to the situation, or, if she did know, she didn't care. Sun was Jolt's one comfort. He could go to her with his problems, for advice or just to blow off some steam after another day of failed efforts. She was his source of comfort without him even realizing it. Sun picked up on his budding feelings for her before even Jolt did, which exited her. On one hand, she felt bad for him, knowing that he really was hurting over Ripple, but on the other hand, she wanted him too. She felt herself begin to develop her own feelings towards him every time he came to her for comfort, which was a daily thing now. They spent the evenings together, Sun to be with Jolt, and Jolt to try and ease the hurt. He hated seeing Ripple and Shadow together with every fiber of his being, and his distaste of Shadow grew more and more each day. It didn't take long before he had had enough.

The next morning, Jolt got up early. This time, there would be no running away for Ripple. She had to confront him now. Silently, he crept into her room, relived that Shadow had elected to sleep outside instead of in her room. If Jolt ever saw the two of them sleeping together, he was genuinely afraid he'd lose it. Ripple was still sleeping when Jolt entered, but right now he really wasn't in the mood to wait. He sat in front of the entrance, blocking any route of escape she might have had. "Ripple," he said, loud enough to wake her up but soft enough to let the others slumber on. "Wake up." She woke up at once and sat up, confused. It took her a few seconds to realize where the voice was coming from, but when she did, her heart skipped a beat. _Oh shit._

"Look Ripple," Jolt began, his tone serious, but not hard. "Things between us have been different ever since what happened with the Muk. I just came to say that I really don't like how were drifting apart. I want the old Ripple back. If I'm doing something wrong, please tell me, I'm sorry. I swear if I'm offending you I didn't mean it." She looked at him, confused. She was sure that he would be angry, and yell at her, but here was apologizing for something he hadn't even done. She felt guilty about giving him the idea that he was doing something wrong, and opened up to him right away. "No Jolt, I'm the one who's sorry. I've been feeling really guilty about what I did, and I didn't want to face you. I'm sorry I was a coward." Hearing her admit that made Jolt feel a lot better, letting him finally know for sure that she wasn't mad at him. Jolt felt so relived and happy, that he got a little bold.

"Look," he began, nervous but hopeful. "Being apart from you really tore me up, and I don't want that to happen again." She stopped and looked at him, nervous, both of them already knowing where it was going but too late to stop it. Jolt went and sat next to her, looking her in the eyes with the most sincere look he had ever given her. "I love you, Ripple, and I want to be with you." Finally, he had brought himself to say it. He looked at her hopefully, awaiting her response. She was silent for a long time, torn between Jolt and Shadow. Jolt had done so much for her, and hearing him openly confess his feelings for her made her want to be his. But Shadow was new, adventurous and exiting, and Jolt was regular to her by now. It would be a shame to end something she might have some time with Shadow. She didn't want to tell Jolt no, but she was still so unsure. By now, Jolt was scared of the answer he knew was coming. Silently, her eyes becoming moist, she shook her head no. "Not yet, Jolt. I'm so sorry, but I'm just… I'm just not sure." Jolt nodded, slowly and sadly, his eyes full of hurt. Silently, he got up. He needed to talk with Sun, right then and there. He ran out of Ripple's room and into hers, not wanting to let Ripple see his tears. She watched him go, wondering if she had made the right call.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Fallout

Jolt sagged into Sun, his face red and his body trembling. Sun rocked him back and forth comfortingly, as she knew there really wasn't anything she knew to say to help ease his pain. It was better to just let him get over Ripple this way, so she could finally have him all to herself. For Jolt, on the other hand, the day couldn't get much worse. He had given her so much, and all he had gotten in return was a broken heart. He had to remind himself that she hadn't necessarily rejected him, but he knew she had only said that to soften the blow. It was all that damn Shadow's fault: he was the one who had torn her away from him. The thought didn't help to relive his sadness much, but it made him angry at Shadow, and it was anger that he could use. It was a cold, bitter jealousy that would fuel his rage.

"What should I do?" he asked, after explaining the situation to Sun. She looked at him longingly, as if torn by something. She wanted him to be with her, to care for her and be hers, but she also knew how happy he was with Ripple. In the end, her conscience won out, but she figured there would still be a chance for them to be together if he failed. "Hurt the bastard. Make him pay for taking River from you," she said, almost regretfully. Jolt nodded, and he got up to ready himself. Sun felt a pang of sadness in watching him go. Why did it have to be Ripple? Why not her? Why hadn't she have the courage then and there to tell him how she felt about him? It was too late now, however. Jolt was gone.

Shadow and Ripple walked alongside the stream, as was quickly becoming their habit. Today, however, was the day he planned to make Ripple his. He waited for a good time, and his chance came when the two stopped in a meadow by the stream. The scenery was beautiful, lit by the rising morning sun, and Shadow began to prepare in his head what he would say. "Ripple, there's something I've been meaning to tell you," he said, cutting the silence. He thought he would be nervous, but it actually going well for him. "Well, I uh… I just wanted to say, that…" Dammit. He was losing all his confidence, and had to force himself to finish his sentence. "I want to say that I really like you, and I want to be with you!" Ripple then did something he really would never have expected her to; she turned to him, grinning. She put a paw on his chest, and unspokenly the two leaned in. Closer, and closer, until he felt her warm breath on his lips. He readied them, and leaned forward, exited to finally kiss her. "Stop!" a voice boomed, and thunder cracked all around them.

Ripple jumped away in surprise, and Shadow gave a small yelp. Furiously, they both turned to see Jolt standing on a ledge overlooking their small meadow. Something seemed off with him though. There was a fire, a red, searing anger in his eyes, and sparks jumped from his body from all directions. He ignored their furious looks, responding with the cold rage of his own, and leapt from the ledge. He landed a few feet from them, sending a shower of sparks everywhere. "Back off her, Shadow," Jolt growled. Shadow got up and stepped forward. "Just who the fuck do you think you are? Ruining our moment and all." Shadow growled at him, but it didn't seem to have the slightest effect on Jolt, who was already far beyond pissed off. "You're the reason why she doesn't want me," Jolt responded. "It's all your fault, and I'm going to fix that, here and now." Shadow really wasn't in the mood to hear anymore. He fired a dark pulse at Jolt in warning, but Jolt sliced it up with his metal claws, and sent it flying back. It struck Shadow directly, knocking him back a few feet. The battle had begun.

Shadow was slow, and that made his attacks easy to dodge. However, he could take a hit like a brick wall. This was going to be an endurance battle. Jolt opened by electrifying a shadow ball, and slicing it up before sending it flying as Shadow. Again, another direct hit, only this blew Shadow back a lot more than a few feet. He shrugged it off, shot Jolt with a shadow ball of his own. Jolt easily dodged, and had a new idea. He used thunder on the ground all around Shadow, which hardened and shot up from under him, sending him flying into a tree. Time and time again, Shadow would just get up, and keep fighting. The dragged out battle began to take its toll on Jolt, and some of his senses dulled. Shadow eve began to score some hits on him. Shadow, on the other hand was collecting wounds like nobody's business. They were starting to add up, and pretty soon, they were both resigned to taking shots at each other from afar. Jolt was getting tired, and Shadow was getting hurt.

Shadow looked at Jolt, enraged. Not only had he interrupted him and Ripple, but he had also embarrassed him in front of her. It was time for the battle end. He opened up his mouth, and energy started forming in it. Ripple saw what he was planning to do, and was stunned by it. As fast as she could, she ran between him and Jolt, who was charging up a massive thunder. "Stop!" she screamed, not wanting to see the two males she cared about be hurt anymore. Jolt's thunder immediately died, but Shadow continued charging up his blast. It was only seconds away, and he had no intention of stopping, despite Ripple being in his line of fire. She realized it too late to get away, and braced herself for the coming attack. "No!" Jolt screamed, and ran for her. Everything moved in slow motion, as the tip of the Hyper Beam left Shadow's mouth headed for the terrified Ripple. Jolt raced it to her, but the beam was blindingly fast, and Jolt couldn't move her out of the way. Doing the only thing he could, he tackled her. He wasn't fast enough, however, and the Hyper Beam struck him in the face before he hit the ground.

"Jolt! No!" Ripple screamed. Jolt flew back into a tree so hard it snapped, as did the next one. He hit the ground with a dull thud. Shadow wobbled, all his strength now gone. When he was satisfied that he had won, he turned to Ripple. He smiled weakly at her, but she looked up at him in fear. He hadn't even intended to stop the beam that may have killed her, and instead Jolt had saved her from it. "What's the matter?" he asked. "I won for you!" She backed up. He advanced. "Go away!" she screamed fearfully, and the same anger returned to his eyes that was there when he fired the Hyper Beam. In a fit of rage, he ran up and stuck her. Again and again he hit her, with Ripple being too afraid to resist. Suddenly, a flash of yellow slammed into Shadow and took him down.

"You will not, and I mean will not, ever, lay your filthy paw on her ever again!" Jolt screamed, the pure rage in his voice powerful enough to scare Shadow. "Or so help me Arceus I will send you to hell myself!" The rage amplified Jolt's strength a hundredfold, and he tossed Shadow into the air. At once, several thunderbolts struck him, and he landed screaming in pain. Jolt hobbled over, and picked him up by the neck, electrifying his paw. Jolt looked him in the eyes, and said in a dark tone, "Fuck. You." He stood up on his hind legs and thunder punched Shadow as hard as he could. Shadow was out before he hit the ground 20 yards away. Jolt slowly turned to face Ripple, who looked at him in awe. "For you…" he choked, then fell over, out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A Flame in the Snow

Jolt slowly opened his eyes. All his muscles ached, from his neck to his paws. He noticed someone had bandaged him up from the fight he'd had, and the wrappings were fresh, too. Jolt raised his head and looked around. He was in one of the rooms of their den, but night had fallen, making it too dark to tell which. He was completely alone. Jolt shrugged and went back to sleep, only managing it for about an hour until hunger and thirst drove him out. He was greeted by a soft, cold rain in the freezing winter darkness, causing him to shiver. He took a few long sips of water from the stream and took some food from their stockpile, and ate them happily. Once he was satisfied, he looked around him. Sun sat in a corner, watching him in total silence. There was something unnerving about her gaze for a moment, until she gave him a friendly smile and padded over.

"Hey," he greeted her, and she responded in kind. "It's good to see your wounds are healing up. It can't have felt very good to take a Hyper Beam to the face." Jolt nodded, and touched his face, suddenly realizing that it too was covered in bandages. "You look like a Kakuna under all those wrappings," she continued, "but it was all I had to work with." So Sun had been the one that fixed him up. Again. "Jeez Sun, if I keep getting hurt I'm gonna start owing you," he joked, but to his surprise she just winked at him, and slowly got up and walked away. _That was… odd. _Jolt thought, but shrugged it off. He had his needs taken care of and his fur was starting to get wet, so he hobbled back into his chamber, and fell asleep.

Marlin looked out over the pack. He grinned at his unstoppable force. Hundreds from his own pack, but he had managed to recruit more than just Mightyena. There were Houndoom, Luxray, Rampardos, Garchomp, Glalie, and many other types. A beat up Umbreon was the last to join, saying his name was Shadow. He rallied his troops and organized them. The army of Pokémon made its way down the mountain, towards the city.

Jolt woke up to loud shouting. Groggily, he got up and exited the chamber to see what was going on. Icy, Sun and Ripple were already there watching the scene unfold, talking amongst themselves. Jolt took a seat next to Ripple, and looked out at the scene in front of them. Humans and Pokémon alike were running and shouting to themselves, all heading down the mountain. In the distance, he heard the roaring and honking of engines, going both ways toward the city below. Jolt followed the road with his eyes, and at last saw the city. Several large fires were erupting, but from the panic of those around him, Jolt figured this wasn't any ordinary fire." What's going on?" he asked, undoing some of his bandages to find that his wounds had miraculously healed. "An attack on that city," Ripple answered. "But not by humans, but Pokémon." Jolt nodded, shaking off the grogginess quickly. "What should we do?" Sun asked, and for once they all looked to him, even Icy. Jolt thought for a moment weather to go help or stay. "Were you guys ever caught?" he asked. The answer would decide if they went or stayed. Ripple began to speak, but Icy put a paw over her mouth. "It's a long story. We were never released." Jolt nodded, satisfied, and took off the remainder of his bandages. "Let's go."

Sparky and the others ran through the forest down towards the mountain. The thought of working with the Mightyenas who had attacked them only a few months ago wasn't very appealing, but once the city was under Pokémon control, it would finally offer them the home they had been searching for. The others had been of the same mindset, but all agreed it was necessary. She hoped that the decision to bring Angel, and the newly evolved Flareon, Scorch, was really a good idea, but they had to grow up sooner or later. They would be protected, and it was too late to go tell them to hide, anyway. They began to meet up with more and more Pokémon who were there for the same reasons, and fell in line beside an Umbreon. He introduced himself as Shadow, and they made small conversation as the advancing army moved into the city.

Jolt and his group made their way along with the humans, and some wild Pokémon with the intent to defend the city. Not much was known about the attackers yet, but it was rumored that they acted under the command of some Mightyena. The roars, the shouting, the explosions, and worst of all the screams got louder and louder as they drew near. Their group of defenders had met up with several others, and as one they marched into the city. The fighting commenced, and they dispersed throughout the city, fighting side by side with trainers, wild Pokémon, uniformed humans who were some kind of government defence force, and the local authorities. Jolt, Icy, Sun and Ripple fought their way deeper and deeper into the city.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The Fray

Jolt had never experienced such hell as an open war zone. Blasts came from everywhere, from directions where he didn't even see anyone, to places he'd thought that they had already cleared. Yet still, their small group fought on, in a seemingly aimless direction. Where ever there were hostile targets, their group would eliminate them. As they turned a corner of one street, they ran right into a large hostile force that was at least twice the size of their own. In the initial surprise, Jolt spotted the blown-out husk of a Pokémon center. "In there!" he screamed, and made a dash for it. The group had all of 3 seconds before the enemies opened fire. Their small group ran for their lives, Jolt in the lead. A few brave souls provided the cover fire they needed, allowing the others to get to safety while being wiped out in the process. By unspoken command, the group set up a defense position, covering themselves from all sides. Jolt took a moment to evaluate how many he was left with. His group had made the dash with 15, but now he only counted 11. However, from this position they managed to fend the larger group off, as they had no cover to hide behind and were too closely packed together to dodge any attacks. No less than 11 attackers fell before the group lost interest, turned around, and fled. It was a few minutes before Jolts group became brave enough to take to the streets again, but soon the battle resumed to its normal, hellish state for them.

Enemies poured in from all sides, and they fell from all sides. Sparky ordered her group to take a defensible position in a small shop, and that was just what they did. Hiding behind cover gave them the advantage, and anyone who tried to attack from any side was met with two blasts. "Flame, get up top and see how the battle's going!" she shouted, and he blindly obeyed, letting Angel take his place next to Sky. Flame dashed up the ladder to the roof, and looked out from behind cover. The enemies had arrived in full force by now, and their combined efforts matched the army of wild Pokémon. The enemy was quickly advancing in large numbers on their position, and they needed to get away. "Clear out! They're coming!" he shouted, jumping down from his post back into the store. They sprinted as quickly as possible out of the shop, and darted from alley to alley, quickly evading the advancing force.

Shadow fired shadow balls left and right. He was on the front lines, protecting his squad's heavy attackers, since he could take a hit. There was no shortage of targets, and soon he found himself having to hit their attacks before they hit him. Despite his defense, the endless wave after wave assault on their position was too much. They held it well however, and soon reinforcements arrived, backing up their check point. Enemies stopped trying, moving on to other points to where they could attack. Nearby, a Staraptor landed to convey information to the commander, and Shadow overheard him say that both sides were equal in strength. It was going to be a long battle. Shadow left the post, knowing he had to move on and help out elsewhere. He ran along the street they now occupied, and soon found himself again on the front lines in a large skirmish.

Jolt surged forward, amid the blasts raining down on him from all sides, running for the fence.

Sparky sprinted for the narrow gap under the fence.

Jolt slid.

Sparky slid.

The two slammed into each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Another Confrontation

Jolt shouted in surprise as he slammed into Sparky, who yelped in a moment of terror. Jolt, in the rush of battle, instinctively extended his iron claws and lunged at her before realizing just who he was attacking. He stopped short and retracted his claws just as she got up, slightly dazed. "Sparky? What are you doing here?" he asked, the rush of battle dying down quickly. Sparky looked up upon hearing his familiar voice, and immediately tackle hugged him. "Jolty!" she shouted joyfully, suddenly oblivious to the battle raging all around them. They were safe enough in the alleyway; for the moment, at least. Jolt, surprised that he now had a Sparky on him, tried to scramble back onto his feet. She wouldn't let him, however, until they had hugged for a solid 30 seconds. When she finally finished. Jolt sprang up, looking for any potential threats. Surprisingly, the ally was clear.

"So what ARE you doing here?" he asked, looking around to see if he could spot the others that were surely with her. "What do you think?" she answered, getting excited. "Were liberating the city! We will finally have a home after the incident with the cave!" Jolt took a step back, surprised. "You… your helping them attack? What's wrong with you?!" Sparky seemed taken aback. "That isn't what you're doing?" she asked, the disappointment starting to show in her voice. Why couldn't they be on the same side for once? Jolt took a step forward. As far as he was concerned, she had just become an enemy.

"I can't let you keep helping to take this place over, Sparky," he said, without a lot of regret in his voice. "Stop." Sparky took a few steps back. Why was he acting like this? It was like he didn't even remember all that they had been through together. Just then, the rest of the family showed up, surprised to see Jolt. Jolt stopped advancing, and Sparky slowly stepped back into their midst. They eyed him, and he eyed them right back, neither saying anything. It was Rubi who finally stood forward and broke the silence. "C'mon, it's not safe here. Come with us, Jolt, and let's get somewhere safe." Jolt didn't budge. "You all need to stop attacking this city, and leave. Now." His tone was threatening, and unnerved them, despite their advantage in numbers.

"Quit playing around Jolt, let's go!" Breeze said pleadingly, looking around anxiously. Her first taste of battle was terrifying, and she really didn't want it to continue. Jolt took a step forward. "I can't allow you to keep attacking." Flame stepped forward, not liking Jolt's tone. "Who's gonna stop us? You? We outnumber you one to 10." Sky put a paw on his shoulder. "Don't antagonize him, Flame, she warned. Jolt only nodded. "Yes, I will stop you. All of you, if I have to." Jolt wasn't really thinking, and by the time he finished his threat, all he could do was hope he wouldn't need to back it up. This made Flame angry. Who the fuck did Jolt think he was, acting all righteous all of a sudden. Flame fired a light flamethrower at him. It was intended to be a warning shot, but he stumbled before he released the blast, and it hit Jolt dead center. This was all the incentive Jolt needed. By the time Flame had recovered and looked up, Jolt was already on top of him.

Jolt slugged Flame with his signature thunder punch, and he held nothing back. Flame spiraled back, hitting the wall. Everyone stared at Jolt, dumbfounded he would attack so quickly. Was this even the same Jolteon who had left them not long ago? Jolt jumped back, and crouched defensively. "This doesn't need to come to blows," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to hurt any of them. Suddenly, from behind him, Ripple appeared from under the fence. She opened her mouth to speak, but the words died as soon as she figured out what was happening. Sparky recognized Ripple as the same Vaporeon who was in bed with Jolt. It must have been her! It was she who was keeping him from coming back to them! "You!" she shouted angrily at ripple, and let loose a thunderbolt.

Jolt reached his arm out and caught the lightning, absorbing it into his body. He looked at Sparky angrily. "No one hurts Ripple!" he shouted, and fired a series of shadow balls at her. She couldn't dodge in such cramped quarters, and was blown back against the wall. Now, the others were starting to get mad, just as Jolt was starting to calm down. "Please guys, stop. We don't need to fight each other!" Jolt's tone had gone from angry to pleading pretty quickly. The enemy Eeveeloutions surrounded them, while Flame and Sparky slowly got up. "We have a lot to discuss. You're both coming back with us," Rubi said, one of the few still trying to keep a level head.

Jolt felt fear being to rise within him. They were being captured, and they were too outnumbered to fight. Hopelessness welled up in Jolt, and he became concerned not for himself, but for Ripple. He would defend her at all costs, but right now they had no choice but to comply. Quickly, the group ran out of the city, and into the surrounding forest.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Reunion

Jolt and Ripple were led out of the city, and deep into the snowy forest beyond. As they marched, Jolt frantically thought of a way out of the situation without injuring anyone, but the prospect was hopeless. The only real solution was to paralyze them all with a 360 thunder wave, but then he would hit Ripple, and Jolt doubted he could carry her to safety fast enough. It wasn't long before they came to an outcropping of stone, with several caves inside of it. They were out of time; there was no escape now. They led him passed the entrance and into an empty chamber, that Jolt concluded must have been used for meetings and such. There, the group split up, Jolt and Ripple in the center, the others lining the walls and Snow covering the exit. Sparky slowly padded up to them, and took a seat across from them. The atmosphere in the room grew still, which unnerved Jolt and Ripple to no end. Sparky looked them up and down. She regarded Jolt happily, but Ripple bitterly. "Well, it's not the cave, but its home. Take a seat guys, we aren't gonna hurt you." Something about her relaxed tone put Jolt at ease, and they both sat, although Ripple regarded Sparky with the same bitter expression. For a moment their eyes met, and one could almost feel the jealousy and negativity between the two. Ripple wasn't stupid: she knew exactly why Sparky didn't like her, and what she wanted. But Ripple wasn't going to let her have it. _He's mine, _she mouthed, effectively ending the stare. Sparky turned her attention back to Jolt. In an effort to get Ripple back for mouthing that, she said: "Anyway, Jolt. It's good to have you back. Welcome home."

Sparky gave him a genuine smile, which caught him off guard. He said nothing, only returning the smile and shifting into a comfortable position. Sparky's revenge had worked exactly as she had planned it, as Ripple now sat there, angry that she would suggest taking Jolt away. While Ripple fumed, Sparky began. "Ever since that day that… you know… things happened back on the mountain, we, and I do mean all of us, have seriously regretted what we did to you. I regret turning my back on you when you needed me. From the bottom of my heart, Jolt, I'm sorry." She moved forward and embraced him, and for the first time since the incident he felt himself let go of his anger, and hugged her back. Sparky was glad that he had forgiven her that much, and decided to press forward. Once their hug was over, she looked him in his eyes, and gently added: "And I haven't, nor will I ever stop loving you." Jolt blushed, and looked away, causing Sparky to do the same while Ripple sat there in utter shock. Who the hell did she think she was?

Sparky went and laid next to him, on her back, with her head in his lap. She hid a triumphant smile as she lay, loving the feeling of them touching again. Around them the others began to relax and settle in, Sky and Flame cuddling together for the first time that Jolt had seen. Ripple went bright red, and figured by now she had had enough. She scooted next to Jolt, and laid her head on his shoulder. She nuzzled his cheek, and put one of her arms around his neck. He leaned his head on hers and happily nuzzled back, unsure why she had chosen now to show affection, but not minding at all. His eyes were closed, and as a result he didn't see the two jealous looks the three were getting. Snow longed to be the one lying with her head in his lap. She wanted him to herself again, like she had before they had met everyone, or when they had visited the city together, or when she was in heat. Snow laid down with her head facing the rock, pawing at the ground aimlessly, the memories of having him in her causing her to blush bright red. The other, surprisingly, was Breeze. She was still the only one in the group who hadn't ever had someone love her, and she was tired of waiting. She wanted Jolt, and the sight of the two females all over him made her blush and turn away angrily. Why couldn't she have him like that?

"So Jolt, will you stay with us?" Breeze asked hopefully, while trying to conceal her blush. Jolt looked at her, then to Sparky, then to Ripple. "Well, I guess maybe a few days couldn't hurt…" Ripple looked up at him, surprised. "What about the battle? What about my sisters?" she asked, not really wanting to stay. "We'll wait for three days, then see what to do from there." Rubi stepped forward. "Your sister, Sun, had been informed that you two are safe from harm." Ripple looked at her, surprised, while Jolt gave her a thankful smile, which she returned. After that, they all dispersed to their rooms, Sparky taking Jolt into her chamber, and Ripple with him. Once everyone was gone, Breeze stopped Snow as she was about to leave. "Look, we need to talk. I think perhaps we can work something out." Snow looked at her, very confused, but nevertheless followed her to her room.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The plan's execution

"You're kidding, right?" Snow asked, the expression on her face backing up the question. "Tell me you're joking." Breeze shook her head. "It's worked tons of times in the past. C'mon, just trust me here." Snow stared at her, unconvinced. "Says the romanticized fairy type, whatever that is. Besides, how would you know if you've never even had a male say yes to you before?" Breeze glared at her. She knew damn well that she was sensitive about never being loved in _that _way before by a male. Just trust me, this will work. Snow shrugged, and turned around. "I guess it's worth a shot." She admitted to herself that she was feeling desperate to have him say that he loved her. To feel him over her, in her, once again was what she yearned for ever since they left him in the cave. Why had she been so stupid? She should have went with her heart and stayed by him, not with the fear she felt at being left to fend for herself and an injured Jolteon. That didn't matter now, now that he was with them again, even if it was for just a short time, but she wondered why Breeze was taking such a sudden interest in him. She had had sort of a girlish crush on him since they arrived, but now she was doing something. Maybe it was her becoming more mature, although Snow hoped that it wouldn't come to blows over Jolt. They sat in their positions, and waited for him to come in.

Jolt shook himself off. After the workout of a jog and spearfishing with his metal claws, a good meal of fat Magikarp, and a nice bath, he felt refreshed, and better than he had in a long time. He thought of how Sun and Icy were doing back in Snowpoint. Earlier, he had went close enough to the city to look at what was going on. The battle had fallen from its first stage of intensity to a slower, drawn-out strategic war. The wild Pokémon were managing to hold out well, and it was really still even and anyone's game. The civilians had all been evacuated, and the Pokémon really had a chance to take over. He hoped his two friends were okay, and he was glad that he managed to pull Ripple out of the fighting. He didn't want her getting hurt, and he shuddered to think of what might happen if she was captured without him by any other group. He pushed those ghastly thoughts out of his head and made his way back to the shelter, glad that she was at least safe. She had gone hunting and gathering with everyone else, to get to know them all better, and Jolt felt stupid that they had never thought to fish for food in the past. Those annoying red shits tasted great! He took his time walking back, but even so it wasn't long before he arrived. He walked into the main chamber, and was surprised to see Snow and Breeze waiting for him there.

"Hey guys, what's up? Yall didn't go hunting with the others?" In sync, the two shook their heads, then stood. The creeped up to him, but there was something strange about the way they walked. Their body language told him… things, matched by a pair of bedroom eyes on each face. They walked behind him, and ushered him into Snow's room. Jolt was confused, but he went along with it anyway to see what they wanted, and why they were so weird all of a sudden. As they walked in, Breeze took a seat in the corner, leaving Snow and Jolt standing together. "So, what's u-" Snow silenced Jolt by sliding her tail under his nose, causing his eyes to go wide. She slowly walked a few circles around him, brushing up against him, nuzzling him, and playfully nipping at his sides. Breeze smiled as she saw a faint blush begin to appear on Jolt's cheeks: it was working just fine. She stood and began to circle Jolt with Snow, whispering in is ears instead of nipping at him. _I need your love, I need your time, when everything's wrong, you make it right. I feel so high, I come alive, I need to be free with you tonight, I need your love…_ There was something alluring, almost hypnotic about her voice, and Jolt almost instantly lost all his will to leave, or even move away from the two. After roughly 5 minutes of that, since Breeze could only sing in short bursts into his ears when she passed, the both of them stopped in front of him. Jolt looked at them curiously, and was about to step forward when Breeze calmly said "now." The two females stood up on their hind legs and stretched their arms out wide. A pink heart materialized from within each of their chests, and by unspoken command the two hearts shot at him, hitting him at the same time. The initial force of the impact threw Jolt back a few feet, and his own pulse increased rapidly. He sat up, and looked at the faintly pink spot over his heart that their hearts had touched. _What the hell, what did they do to m-_ Jolt thought, but cut himself off as he looked back up at the two. His jaw dropped with the sudden realization of how beautiful the two were. They looked like angels, delicate and graceful, yet strong and beautiful. Jolt stood up and began to make his way over to them. He was acting more on instinct than rational thought, but due to the dual attracts they had used his rational thought wouldn't be telling him anything different. Breeze looked triumphant, but Snow still looked a little unsure. She opened her mouth to speak, but Jolt put his paw over it to silence her. He sat down, eye level to her, and without thinking put his arms around her neck. "Jolt, wha-" she began, but stopped as he started to lean forward? Was he really about to…? His eyes closed and his head tilted, and without thinking herself Snow did the same. Finally… it had been far too agonizingly long since Snow had felt this. Sparks flew as their lips finally met once again.

(Sorry for the lack of updates, blame my sleeping schedule and Blackspot's sexiness)


End file.
